


[podfic] Brevity is the soul of lingerie

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Panties, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unrepentantly silly, fluffy porn involving lingerie, important questions about ducks, underpaid evil minions and boring meetings.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Brevity is the soul of lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts), [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brevity is the soul of lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825775) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



  
  
******Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Fluff, Humor, Established Relationship, Crossdressing, Sex In The Workplace, post-CA:TWS  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:29:55  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Ain't No Other Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8x7Ta89QLo4), as performed by Christina Aguilera  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Brevity%20is%20the%20soul%20of%20lingerie_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
